Love is Love
by Neko Baba's
Summary: Aquel domingo por la mañana parecía ser un día normal como cualquier otro, pero no era así. No para ellos.


**¡Selamat Pagi!**

He estado muy "activa" leyendo y dejando reviews en FanFiction que quise subir un fic que hace poco terminé para no dejar al fandom tan solitario (?).

Y bueno... Eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos abajo!

 **Disclaimer:** Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo. La historia (tal vez repetitiva) es sólo mía.

Por cierto, denle mucho amor a su nuevo manga: **En En no Shobotai** ;D (Y).

* * *

 **Love is Love**

Aquel domingo por la mañana parecía ser un día normal como cualquier otro, pero no era así. O al menos no para ella.

No después de tremenda discusión que había tenido con su arma la noche anterior. Y todo por haberse burlado de él y llamarle _mentiroso_. ¿Él, un mentiroso? ¿Sólo por el simple hecho de que no se había creído (o no quería creer) aquella declaración que él le había contado? Qué tontería.

El albino enfureció tras oír la risa odiosa de su compañera. Si no iba a creerle estaba bien, pero que se mofara en su cara era insoportable, de por sí.

Ella, en lugar de remediar su error, siguió burlándose, haciendo que las cosas empeoraran aún más. Vaya idiota que había sido.

Todo había acabado como era de esperarse. Después de una larga y casi interminable discusión, de varios Maka-chop propinados en la cabeza del chico y de un sinfín de griteríos sin sentido, ambos terminaron yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, bastante furiosos a decir verdad.

Maka había estado torturándose mentalmente durante toda la noche.

Lloró sin cesar contra la almohada. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de burlarse de él? Todo era su culpa.

 _"¡Eres una idiota! ¿Me escuchaste pedazo de mierda? ¡Una idiota!"_

Las palabras del albino resonaban sin parar por su cabeza. Aunque merecía su enojo, él de verdad le había dicho muchas cosas hirientes, mientras ella... Ella ya no sabía ni cómo defenderse.

Y ahí estaba. Sentada al borde de su cama, sin muchos ánimos de comenzar el día. Le dolía la cabeza, todo le retumbaba. Pero no podía quedarse ahí encerrada hasta el día siguiente.

Se levantó con pesadez y una vez parada, se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara frente al espejo, donde pudo mirar cómo unas grandes ojeras sobresalían de sus párpados. Tomó una aspirina del botiquín y salió directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Observó de reojo que la puerta de la habitación de Soul seguía cerrada. Agradeció que él todavía no se despertara, ya que aún no sabía qué hacer cuando se enfrentara con él porque, quisieran o no, tendrían que arreglar las cosas.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, cuando su corazón se disparó sorprendido y asustado.

En frente de ella, Soul se encontraba sentado en la mesa tomando café, mirándola sin expresión alguna.

 _Pensé que aún estaba dormido..._

Dudó por un momento en si debía entrar o regresar a su habitación, hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? —preguntó seriamente.

No le contestó. Estaba segura que si lo hacía su voz se quebraría.

Mejor lo pasó por alto y fue al refrigerador para sacar lo que necesitaba: un par de huevos, tocino y zumo de naranja.

El albino en todo momento la siguió con la mirada. Maka pudo notarlo, la mirada fija en ella le incomodaba y provocaba que su torpeza saliera a frote.

Una vez listo el desayuno, puso todo en una pequeña bandeja y con valentía se dirigió a la sala.

—¿A dónde vas? —ahí estaba de nuevo aquel tono de voz autoritario.

—A la sala.

—No, siéntate —le dijo firmemente. —Vamos a hablar.

Maka abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio. Lo que menos quería era hablar de ello, no al menos hasta que se sintiera preparada.

—No está en mis planes hacerlo —contestó decidida.

El albino frunció el ceño. ¿Después de _todo_ enserio iba a negarse?

—Dije que te sentaras —alzó la voz.

—¿Y si no...?

—¡Siéntate!

Maka iba a reprocharle de nuevo, pero lo pensó dos veces. No sería nada bueno que Soul se enojara (aún más) con ella. Cerró la boca y con la mirada gacha se sentó tal y como se lo había ordenado. Puso la bandeja sobre la mesa y espero a que Soul hablara.

Pasó un minuto, el cual se le hizo eterno, y él no se dignaba a hablar. ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito? Seguro sabía que su silencio la torturaba.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —interrogó Soul. Su voz seguía siendo rígida, seria. A Maka le daban escalofríos. Soul podía dar miedo si se lo proponía, y bueno, no era nada difícil con su aspecto.

—¿Q-Qu...? —Maka se aclaró la voz. ¡No permitiría que él la escuchara así! —¿Qué se supone que debo decir?

—Bueno, cerebrito. Tal vez se te olvida que ayer gracias a cierta _idiota_ que estoy viendo ahora mismo, nos peleamos. Y no fue nada agradable. Estoy más que enfadado contigo, Maka. ¿De verdad era necesario burlarte? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas más difíciles para nosotros?

—Yo... —se mordió el labio. Realmente no tenía excusa alguna por la burla. Simplemente lo hizo y ya.

—Pensé que serías lo suficiente madura como para escucharme, pero te importó un comino y me restregaste en la cara lo estúpido que te parezco.

—Soul, de verdad no...

—¿Qué tan patético resulto ser para ti, Maka? ¿Qué tan importante llego a ser realmente para ti?

—¡BASTA! —Maka se levantó de la silla y comenzó a sollozar quedamente. Soul se quedó inmóvil observando cada lágrima que caía por sus mejillas. —¡Yo no quería hacer esto! ¡Yo no quería burlarme de ti, jamás lo haría en serio! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te respeto y de cuánto te admiro, pero simplemente soy una idiota, una cobarde! ¡No podía decírtelo, no puedo decírtelo! ¡Fue mi escapatoria porque yo no soy capaz y no me atrevo a decirte lo que realmente siento!

La rubio cenizo cubrió su cara sintiéndose apenada, una completa tonta. Se daba vergüenza. En ningún momento dejó de llorar.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, Maka? Dímelo.

—N-No... No puedo.

—Maka, si no me dices te juro que...

—¡TE AMO ESTÚPIDO!

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron completamente. Maka finalmente se había confesado y él no sabía qué decir, se había quedado estupefacto, motivo por el cual dejó que ella terminara de hablar.

—Por eso, erróneamente me burlé de lo que me contaste... ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más, no es así? No supe cómo actuar ante ello, yo no estaba preparada. Y tú parecías tan feliz al contármelo... —incrementó su llanto. —¿Q-Quién es _esa_ persona? ¿Por qué no simplemente pude ser yo?

—¿Pero qué dices? —Soul la observó molesto. Dio un sonoro suspiro al comprender que ella se había puesto celosa, o más bien paranoica por haberle contado que le gustaba alguien que seguramente Maka creía que se trataba de _otra_ chica. —Tonta, eres una tonta —comenzó a reír quedamente, mientras se masajeaba la sien. —Sí, estoy completamente enamorado...

No lo dejó terminar, pues al escuchar aquello, a Maka se le rompió aún más el corazón. Ocultó su rostro con ambas manos y lloró sin cesar. Al albino le dio tristeza observarla así, pero sabía que al final lo que estaba diciendo era para bien. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella para estrecharla consigo. Estuvo consolándola durante unos minutos, hasta que con ternura levantó su rostro y limpió varias lágrimas que yacían en sus mejillas con los dedos.

—Maka, mírame y escucha bien —la chica dirigió su mirada a la de él, mostrando sus cristalinos ojos. —Es verdad que desde hace tiempo me gusta alguien, pero lo que no me dejaste explicarte y lo que nunca entendiste es que ese alguien eres tú.

—¿Qu...? —él no la dejó hablar. No perdió tiempo en robarle un beso. La sujetó de la cintura firmemente y siguió besándola hasta que creyó que fuese suficiente.

Cuando se separaron, él pudo notar en los ojos de la rubia una total confusión. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados por aquel beso. Su primer beso.

—¿Fuiste tan idiota como para creer que me había enamorado de alguien que no fueras tú? —le sonrió. —Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Todos los días estuve tratando de hacerte ver que te amo y jamás te diste cuenta... ¿De verdad eres lista, Maka?

—P-Pero tú habías dicho que aquella chica era tan bella.

—Tú eres más que bella, Albarn.

—Eres increíble, Soul —la chica le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. El albino le correspondió el abrazo y la cargó, al mismo tiempo que la llenaba con dulces besos en su cuello y labios. —Te amo.

—Te amo y quiero que seas mi novia. ¿Qué dices?

—Claro que sí —le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios. Luego lo miró a los ojos con angustia. —Lamento haberte lastimado. No era mi intención hacerlo pero fui egoísta y no pensé lo que hacía.

—Eso no importa ya. Tú me haces feliz y estar contigo me encanta.

Juntos fueron a la habitación de Soul para estar en la cama y para poder disfrutar el resto del día observándose, sin hacer nada más que amarse como habían deseado desde hace mucho.

Aquel domingo por la mañana parecía ser un día normal como cualquier otro, pero no era así. Para ellos, era un día sumamente especial en donde finalmente se habían unido como pareja. Cuando finalmente podían demostrarse todo su amor.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Estoy empezando a cansarme un poco de las historias felices o con finales melosos que hasta te dan diabetes, pero a la vez me fascinan y no puedo dejar de leerlos o escribirlos, jojojo.

Lamento si aquí Maka tomó una actitud diferente, o al menos así lo sentí yo al re-leer el fic. Espero que no les haya molestado el cambio de personalidad.

Y sobre todo, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme. Ojalá les haya gustado, y si no, prometo mejorar para la próxima.

¡Hasta luego gente bonita! :)

 **¿Un review?**


End file.
